


Chair

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [32]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's feet hurt and his salvation is a chair and his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chair

Wincing, Jared made his way over to a chair, his feet sending pulses of pain with each step. He quickly sat down, his feet practically burning. With a deep exhale, he reached into his pocket and took out two white pills and popped them dry. He leaned back, waiting for the pain medicine to start working.

                “It’s acting up again, isn’t it?”

                Lifting his head, Jared frowned at his brother, “I’m fine.”

                “Jay, you can barely fucking walk.” Shannon stated with a small eye roll, “How the hell are you going to perform?”

                “I’ll…think of something.” Mumbled the younger brother.

                Shannon shook his head, “Come on, let’s get you into bed first. I doubt you got any sleep last night.”

                “I’m fine Shannon.” Jared growled.

                Shannon narrowed his eyes, “Jared.”

                Sighing, Jared offered his hand. Shannon gently pulled his baby brother out of the chair, the man’s legs shaking as he applied pressure to his feet. “Come on Baby Jay,” Shannon whispered as he wrapped an arm around Jared’s waist and slowly walked him the few feet to his bunk.

                After making sure Jared was covered head-to-toe, and had heating pads around both feet, Shannon ruffled Jared’s blond hair with a small smile. He was already asleep.

                “Sleep well Baby Jay.”


End file.
